Un jour nous reverrons le soleil
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Thanos attaque le vaisseau des réfugiés saakariens pour récupérer le Tesseract. Pensées croisées de Thor et Loki pendant la bataille.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS! Thanos attaque le vaisseau des réfugiés saakariens pour récupérer le Tesseract. Pensées croisées de Thor et Loki pendant la bataille.**

 **Bon voilà, après avoir vu ce film totalement magistral, j'étais obligé de retranscrire un peu de ce que j'avais ressenti et donc voilà ce que ça a donné. Je ne sais pas si je vais mieux, mais au moins c'est sorti... Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un jour nous reverrons le soleil**_

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… La victoire contre Héla, la fuite du peuple d'Asgard, les retrouvailles avec Thor, la profonde et sincère accolade échangée avec lui, les larmes, la compréhension et le pardon… Retrouver son frère, comme avant… Sentir sa confiance en lui et son amour… Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien trop beau pour durer. Loki le savait depuis longtemps… Il n'aurait jamais le droit à la paix et au calme… Il était le dieu de la malice et il attirait les fourberies, les trahisons et la violence…

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir… C'était la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsque l'imposant vaisseau de Thanos avait surgis devant eux… Il n'aurait jamais dû venir… Il savait ce que Thanos voulait, ce qu'il lui avait promis aussi en cas d'échec et il venait de faire abattre cette malédiction sur tout ce qui restait de son peuple et sur son frère… Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il était sorti plus vite des caves d'Odin grâce au Tesseract, évitant ainsi de se faire carboniser par la résurrection de Surtur et plongeant aux commandes du Commodore. Quand le petit appareil avait décollé, il aurait pu choisir d'aller n'importe où, mais il avait eu envie de revoir Thor… Envie de se retrouver auprès de son frère… Peu importait les mensonges qu'il lui avait murmurés dans cet ascenseur, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il ne voulait pas être seul... En fait, il détestait l'idée de se retrouver seul et il n'avait plus nulle part où allait, nulle part où se trouver à part aux côtés de son frère...

Alors, il était revenu vers lui et quand il avait murmuré, _« je suis là »_ , il avait aimé le regard rempli d'affection de son grand frère, un grand frère qui l'avait serré dans ses bras et contre l'épaule duquel il s'était mis à pleurer, relâchant toute la pression contenue depuis des années. Il était heureux à ce moment-là… Il l'avait retrouvé. Ils se comprenaient à nouveau. Mais, là, alors que ce vaisseau gigantesque et menaçant planait au-dessus d'eux, il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir… Pire, qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressortir des caves d'Odin… Qu'il aurait dû se laisser mourir là-bas avec la pierre… Il aurait dû éloigner ce monstre de son peuple… L'éloigner de son frère, car il savait très exactement ce qui allait se passer. Un frisson le parcourut sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler au simple souvenir des tortures endurées pendant un an entre les mains de ce monstre.

Thor avait perçu son trouble, il l'avait interpellé et Loki lui avait tourné un regard si rempli de panique que son frère avait compris que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais l'apocalypse s'était déchaînée. L'appareil avait ouvert le feu, les hommes de Thanos avaient envahi le vaisseau sakaarien, commençant à massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvait en travers de leur chemin. Les Asgardiens avaient tenté de résister, mais les guerriers étaient peu nombreux. Les femmes et les enfants hurlaient de terreur. Leurs ennemis ne s'en souciaient pas et les massacraient de manière implacable. Malgré la boule qui se nouait dans son estomac, Loki n'avait pas reculé. Il était resté aux côtés de son frère, se battant avec lui, contre cet ennemi qu'il aurait tant aimé ne jamais revoir… Mais tout était de sa faute… Il avait utilisé le Tesseract pour se sauver et maintenant, il allait tous les faire tuer à cause de ça… Une vie pour des milliers… Il aurait dû se sacrifier… S'il avait su, il se serait sacrifié… pour son peuple… pour son frère… il se serait sacrifié… Mais, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, personne ne le pouvait… Il avait voulu qu'ils l'acclament comme leur sauveur, mais il allait tous les emporter avec lui dans la mort… Tous… Même son frère… Surtout son frère…

Quand les combats avaient commencés à s'éteindre, faute de combattants, Thanos et ses généraux, ses enfants comme il aimait les appeler, avaient pénétré dans le vaisseau. Thor avait voulu s'en prendre directement au Titan Fou et il gisait sur le sol, à moitié assommé, haletant à cause de la douleur et Loki… Loki se tenait là, debout face à ce monstre qu'il connaissait trop bien, ce monstre auquel il avait tenté de résister, mais devant lequel il avait fini par céder, tant les tortures physiques et mentales qu'il lui avait infligées avaient été violentes. Il se tenait donc face à lui, tentant de rester impassible. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de combattre lui aussi, de repousser ces monstres et les traces de ce combat étaient visibles sur tout son corps, mais il tentait de garder une certaine assurance, essayant de repousser au fond de lui la terreur de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que son ancien bourreau. Il gardait les yeux fixés au loin ou sur les bras droits de Thanos qui se tenait autour de lui, s'était plus simple que de se focaliser sur le Titan Fou.

Ebony Maw marchait au milieu des corps des asgardiens qui gisaient à ses pieds, débitant des inepties que Loki lui aurait bien fait ravaler à coup de poing. Comment la mort de tous ces gens… de tout ces innocents, pouvait être une source de joie ? Thanos n'était pas le seul fou et Loki savait qu'il devait être patient… qu'il devait attendre son heure. Alors, il se tenait là, encadré par les membres de l'Ordre Noir. La lance de Proxima Midnight braquée sur la tête. Elle le connaissait. Elle ferait feu au moindre de ses gestes. Loki devait être patient… Il devait attendre son heure pour agir.

Ebony Maw repassa devant Loki pendant que l'un de ses sbires achevait sans pitié un mourant.

\- Car même dans la mort, vous êtes désormais les enfants de Thanos.

Le jeune homme le suivit du regard. Oui, il était aussi fou que le monstre qui le dirigeait, aussi fanatique… Mais peut-être pas aussi dangereux… C'est pour cela que le regard de Loki le laissa tomber pour se braquer sur la silhouette massive qui lui tournait le dos… Il déglutit pendant que son esprit travaillait à chercher une solution qui permettrait de le sauver lui et son frère, des griffes de ce monstre. Mais, il avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de réfléchir tant sa terreur tentait de l'ébranler. Thanos sembla sortir de sa contemplation et se tourna vers Loki.

\- Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre… D'être absolument certain d'avoir raison et d'échouer, malgré tout…

Loki frémit… Ces mots-là étaient autant pour lui que pour son frère, toujours étendu aux pieds de Thanos qui se baissa pour le cramponner par la cuirasse. Thor gémit, se laissant manipuler sans réagir, prouvant à son frère qu'il était blessé et qu'il avait besoin de son aide… C'était bien pour cela qu'il était toujours là de toute façon. L'ancien Loki se serai enfui pour sauver sa vie, mais le nouveau, celui que Thor avait pardonné et serré dans ses bras ne pouvait pas le faire… Il l'aimait… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Il devait trouver une solution pour le sauver, quitte à tout sacrifier pour ça.

Tout en tenant fermement Thor à moitié inconscient, Thanos se rapprocha de Loki, toujours menacé par les membres de l'Ordre Noir, tout en continuant de parler.

\- Effrayant, cela nous fait vaciller. Mais à quoi bon en fin de compte ? Qu'on le redoute ou que l'on tente de le fuir, on n'échappe pas au destin.

Loki inspira profondément en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté pour réprimer un tremblement qui manqua de le parcourir. Ces mots-là étaient pour lui… Il avait était son pantin, sa chose… Il avait essayé de le fuir… Il l'avait presque oublié quand il avait pris la place de son père sur le trône d'Asgard et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver là, au milieu de ces corps, respirant l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Non, Thanos était son destin et il n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Le deuxième frisson fut plus dur à contenir alors, il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour que la douleur l'aide à masquer ses émotions.

Thanos finit de se rapprocher tout en serrant le poing pour lui montrer la pierre violette qui ornait déjà son gant de l'infini.

\- Est-ce bien lui que vous devez craindre ou bien moi ?

Son autre main, monstrueuse et puissante empoigna le crâne de Thor qu'il força à se mettre à genoux. Ce dernier haleta, cherchant à rassembler les forces qu'il lui restait.

\- Tu es trop bavard, parvint à articuler Thor faiblement.

Les yeux de Loki tombèrent sur son frère

\- _« Et toi, tu es trop faible »_ pensa ce dernier en voyant le sang dans sa bouche et sa respiration saccadée. _« Alors ne le provoque pas, s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut te faire.»_ …

Loki détourna le regard de son frère pour braquer son regard émeraude et impassible de nouveau sur Thanos qui l'observa d'un air mauvais tout en lui proposant.

\- Le Tesseract ou la tête de ton frère ?

Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur le crâne de Thor et Loki dû lutter pour rester impassible. Se sauver tous les deux lui semblait si difficile maintenant. Il devait faire un choix. Le Tesseract était sa meilleure chance de se sauver, mais Thor était là, à le merci de Thanos et lui céder pourrait entraîner leur mort à tous les deux… Oui, il devait faire un choix…

A la mention du Tesseract, Thor tenta de redresser la tête pour croiser le regard de Loki, mais ce dernier ne regardait que Thanos. Thanos qui ajouta sur un ton sombre et sadique pendant que ses bras droits surveillèrent plus étroitement le dieu magicien.

\- Tu as sûrement une préférence ?

\- Oh bien sûr, dit Loki en affichant un air dur et déterminé, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Thanos. Tu peux le tuer !

Son annonce eut de l'effet, car il lut la surprise dans le léger sursaut du Titan Fou. Thanos le connaissait. Il l'avait torturé et il savait à quel point il avait rêvé d'être secouru par son frère, un frère qui n'était pas venu, mais auquel il avait semblé tellement tenir. Mais cette surprise ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Toujours en le tenant, Thanos colla son gant avec la pierre sur la tempe de Thor et l'activa. La douleur se lut sur le visage du dieu du tonnerre qui tenta maladroitement d'échapper à son bourreau.

\- Non… Murmura Thor en observant Loki.

Tout cela lui semblait si incompréhensible. Ils s'étaient pardonnés et voilà qu'il disait à ce monstre de le tuer. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas la pierre, mais cela ne justifiait pas le ton satisfait de Loki disant à Thanos de le tuer.

De son côté, Loki tentait de garder une contenance. Le Tesseract était le meilleur moyen pour se sauver. C'était une carte qu'il voulait abattre plus tard, alors il tenta de ne pas baisser les yeux, il tenta de ne regarder que Thanos, de ne pas baisser les yeux sur Thor, de ne pas entendre ses cris de souffrance. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et marquée. Loki luttait contre ses émotions. Il avait combattu Thor. Il avait essayé de le tuer… Oui, mais ils s'étaient pardonné… Sur ce vaisseau, ils étaient redevenus frères… Son frère… Son grand frère… Celui qui lui avait fait ce serment un peu ridicule quand il avait reçu sa première épée à l'âge de dix ans :

\- _« Je suis un guerrier maintenant Loki, tu comprends et quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te protéger. Je suis ton grand frère et c'est mon rôle…_

\- _Pourquoi tu voudrais toujours me protéger, je sais me défendre, tu sais._

\- _Parce que c'est mon rôle, je suis ton grand-frère et je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais Loki. »_

Ne l'oublie jamais… Il lui avait redit… En le prenant dans ses bras, il lui avait redit… Les cris devinrent plus fort et la douleur aussi. Loki céda, braquant les yeux sur Thor qui hurlait de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

\- Non, murmura-t-il faiblement avant que les larmes ne jaillissent et avant qu'il ne cède, se mettant à hurler de toutes ses forces. Arrête ! Stop !

Thanos s'exécuta, écartant la gemme de la tempe de Thor qui haleta de douleur, à demi-inconscient entre les mains de son bourreau. Loki redressa la tête vers le Titan Fou. Il soupira et s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde en baissant la tête pour chasser les larmes et se forger une nouvelle contenance. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Toujours entre les mains de Thanos, Thor murmura en haletant de douleur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le Tesseract ! Il a été détruit sur Asgard !

Cette fois, Loki frémit tout en cherchant lui aussi à maîtriser sa respiration et en redressant la tête vers son frère. Il allait devoir lui dire… Lui avouer qu'il avait fait une erreur, une fois de plus… Une erreur qui avait coûté de nombreuses vies et qu'il regrettait déjà. Alors, détournant les yeux de son frère, il braqua son regard sur Thanos et tout en s'excusant mentalement, leva le bras droit. Une lumière se mit à briller et le cube apparu, un cube que Loki avait du mal à regarder tant il montrait encore que les gens qui l'aimaient ne devaient pas lui faire confiance. Un grand sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de Thanos pendant que Thor murmura d'une voix sans appel.

\- Loki, tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit !

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas prêter attention à cette réflexion, même si elle faisait mal, même si elle était vraie. Il tenait le Tesseract à bout de bras, le présentant à Thanos pendant qu'il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, bien trop rapide et sa respiration qui était toujours aussi difficile, à cause du poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Puis, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses minutes, il osa se remettre à bouger. L'Ordre Noir ne lui tirerait pas dans le dos maintenant qu'ils le voyaient avancer pour remettre le cube à leur maître. Alors, Loki avança, un pas après l'autre, la main portant le Tesseract tendu vers Thanos pendant que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter le visage de son frère… Son frère… Son unique préoccupation pour le moment… Un frère auquel il murmura tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Ne crains rien mon frère, un jour, nous reverrons le soleil.

Thanos ricana et Thor épuisé, ferma les yeux tout en cherchant à ne pas perdre connaissance. Loki était toujours Loki. Il avait pris le cube, bien évidemment qu'il l'avait pris et… Soudain, Thor comprit et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait le Tesseract depuis le début. Il pouvait se rendre n'importe où d'un claquement de doigts, mais il était là, toujours là… Là pour lui… Parce qu'il était son frère… Parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… Nous reverrons le soleil… Étrange phrase pour celui qui avait tant aimé l'ombre…

Thanos ricana un peu plus fort.

\- Ton optimisme est déplacé asgardien.

Loki continua à lui tendre le cube tout en continuant à se rapprocher, un pas de plus, juste un pas de plus… Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce léger sourire narquois qui lui faisait plisser des yeux et lui donnait un regard amusé même dans les situations les plus inextricables.

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas asgardien, répondit Loki sans se départir de son petit sourire. Et ensuite…

Le jeune dieu marqua une petite pause avant d'ajouter en souriant plus grand.

\- Nous avons un Hulk !

Le grognement de Banner, empli la pièce pendant que Loki, lâchant le Tesseract, plongea sur Thor pour le protéger et l'éloigner le plus possible de Thanos, pour qu'il ne puisse plus le torturer. Entre le pouvoir et son frère, le choix était vite fait. L'une des deux choses était vitale, l'autre... peu importante... Le cube tomba au sol dans un tintement pendant que Hulk fonçait droit sur Thanos.

Tout à sa rage, il enchaîna une bonne série de coup de poing qui déstabilisa le Titan Fou, mais Thanos était fort et puissant. Ebony Maw fit signe de le laisser s'amuser et malgré toute sa force, Hulk ne parvint pas à le vaincre. Chancelant, il s'effondra sur le sol, se retrouvant inerte au pied de Thanos.

Pendant leur combat, Loki avait aidé Thor à se redresser, gardant une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se stabiliser sur ses pieds.

\- Allez, vite, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance, dit Loki observant son frère reprendre son souffle.

Thor redressa la tête, touché de voir Loki inquiet pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir.

\- Je ne laisse pas Banner ici.

\- Thor… Nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre chance.

\- Je n'abandonne personne !

Loki tenta vainement de retenir son frère, mais ce dernier se dégagea de son étreinte et ramassa une barre de fer avant de foncer sur Thanos qui venait d'assommer Hulk. Il tenta de lui donner un violent coup avec, mais les combats précédents avaient brûlé ses forces et la barre rebondit sur son bras sans vraiment lui faire du mal. En revanche, Thanos balaya le dieu du tonnerre comme un simple fétu de paille, l'envoyant rouler au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Thor tenta de se redresser pour continuer à combattre, mais Ebony Maw leva les mains et grâce à sa magie, il manipula les lambeaux de métal pour l'immobiliser à genoux sur le sol. Thor tenta de se débattre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son regard croisa celui d'Heimdall, étendu sur le sol, blessé. Les deux amis comprirent que la fin était proche…

Quelques pas en arrière, Loki frémit… Thor venait de se rejeter dans les griffes de Thanos… Il avait essayé de le sauver, mais c'était à croire qu'il ne voulait pas être sauvé… Le jeune homme ne voulait pas mourir… Il était prêt à s'enfuir lorsque quelque chose se passa. Malgré la destruction d'Asgard, malgré la disparition du Bifrost, Heimdall parvint à activer le pouvoir du pont arc-en-ciel, un pouvoir qui engloba Hulk et le téléporta hors du vaisseau, le propulsant dans un endroit que seul l'ancien gardien du pont connaissait. Cet acte à la fois désespéré et héroïque fut le dernier de cet homme que Loki respectait… Thanos empoigna une lance et, devant les yeux impuissants de Thor, le poignarda en plein cœur. Le cri de Thor déchira la pièce.

\- Non !

Mais il était trop tard… Heimdall était mort et Thor, bouleversé par son impuissance murmura sur un ton rempli de défi.

\- Je t'enverrais en Enfer, pour ça.

Loki frémit… Heimdall était mort et cela l'affecta, car mis à part Odin et Frigga, Heimdall était le seul à connaître les origines de Loki… Comment Odin aurait pu cacher un bébé jotun plié dans les pans de son manteau à celui qui voyait tout ? Heimdall connaissait ce secret depuis le début et paradoxalement, il restait l'un de ceux qui n'avait jamais été injuste ou distant avec Loki… Il n'avait pas eu peur de savoir qu'un jotun était élevé parmi les asgardiens. Loki le respectait et sa mort, brutale et injuste l'affecta presque autant que son frère. Était-il l'objet d'une malédiction pour voir mourir tous ceux qui un jour ou l'autre avaient compté à ses yeux ? Alors Loki resta là… Thor était en vie… Il était à la merci de Thanos. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Non… Mieux que ça… Il devait le sauver et Loki comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, agacé par la réplique cinglante de Thor, Ebony Maw le bâillonna avec des fragments de métal pour l'empêcher de troubler le moment si particulier qui allait suivre puisque ce dernier, tenant le Tesseract, l'offrit humblement à Thanos, lui permettant d'être le premier être vivant dans tout l'univers à posséder deux pierres d'infinités. Après avoir profité quelques secondes de ce moment, le Titan Fou se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre Noir et leur ordonna d'une voix satisfaite.

\- Deux autres pierres nous attendent sur Terre, trouvez-les moi mes enfants et amenez les moi sur Titan.

\- Père, nous ne te décevrons pas, dit Proxyma Midnight en se prosternant.

Toujours immobilisé, Thor frémit et parut tout aussi intrigué que ses ennemis lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il pensait déjà loin les interpella.

\- Si je peux me permettre… Si vous allez sur Terre, il vous faudra un guide !

L'arrivée de Loki surprit également Thanos et ses enfants qui se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué par le ton désinvolte et le large sourire qu'affichait celui qui leur avait paru si mal quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Thanos torturait son frère… Son frère qui sentit un long frémissement remonter le long de son échine car il le connaissait… Malgré leurs conflits et leurs différences, Thor connaissait son frère et contrairement aux autres, il savait ce que cachait cette attitude ironique, détachée et subitement, une boule se noua dans son ventre…

\- _Non… Tu aurais dû t'enfuir… Loki… Non…_

Les pensées de Thor s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête pendant que son jeune frère toujours aussi décontracté se rapprocha de leurs ennemis en ajoutant.

\- Et j'ai un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine !

\- Si on considère l'échec comme une expérience, lui répliqua Thanos glaçant le sang de Thor à genoux et impuissant dans ses veines.

\- Oui, Je considère l'expérience comme une expérience, le corrigea Loki un peu agacé qu'on lui rappel cet échec qui n'était pas vraiment le sien.

Pouvait-il seulement être lui-même après tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir pendant des mois ?

Thanos ne dit rien et Loki changea soudainement d'expression, prenant subitement un visage sombre et déterminé qui reflétait bien son état d'esprit… Il savait ce qu'il faisait… Ce qu'il avait à faire… Il connaissait Thanos… Sa manière de procéder… Un sur deux… Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, regardant Thanos droit dans les yeux tout en déclamant sur un ton déterminé.

\- Tout puissant Thanos… Je suis Loki, prince héritier d'Asgard.

Asgard… Lui qui hurlait depuis des années qu'il était Loki de Jotuheim, entendre son jeune frère se présentait comme Loki d'Asgard fit frémir Thor, mais la suite fut pire. Il marqua une pause et murmura du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers son frère, cherchant à croiser son regard pour se donner du courage.

\- Fils d'Odin.

Héritier, fils, frère… Thor tenta de ruer pour se détacher. Son frère… Son petit frère qu'il venait enfin de retrouver… Il savait ce qu'il allait faire… Et cela le terrifiait… Il voulut hurler, voulut tenter de le dissuader en captant son regard, mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut une pensée qui s'imprima dans sa tête sans qu'il ne le veuille « un sur deux »… Juste une dernière pensée avant que Loki ne se retourne vers Thanos, ne posant plus les yeux sur son frère.

\- Roi légitime de Jotunheim. Dieu de la malice…

Sur ce dernier mot, Thor vit un poignard se dessiner entre les doigts de son frère qui souriait et sa peur monta d'un cran. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… pas lui… Il aurait voulu hurler, mais cette saleté de bâillon métallique l'en empêchait… Comme Loki avait dû souffrir lorsqu'il lui avait imposé la même chose sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait attaqué la Terre.

Tout en serrant fermement son poignard, Loki se rapprocha de Thanos. Oui… Il aurait pu fuir… Il aurait dû fuir… Il était le dieu de la malice, de la duperie, du mensonge… mais tout ça était en partie sa faute et, s'il ne pouvait pas tout effacer, au moins, il sauverait son frère… Un dernier acte… Juste pour lui transmettre un message.

Thor frémit quand une étrange vague de douceur l'enveloppa et qu'un souvenir s'imposa à lui… Un souvenir où Loki lui souriait, juste avant son couronnement avorté… Un sourire et une phrase.

\- _Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime…_

Thor frémit, luttant contre ses émotions tout en répondant à son souvenir.

 _\- Moi aussi, je t'aime…Ne fais pas ça..._

Devant lui, Loki fit un pas de plus vers Thanos.

\- Je te prête allégeance et t'assure de mon éternelle fidélité…

Loki finit sa phrase en baissant les yeux, pour que ses ennemis ne comprennent pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il prit un dernière inspiration, juste une, comme pour se donner le courage d'agir, puis d'un mouvement rapide et ample, il brandit sa lame sous la gorge de Thanos, mais une aura bleuâtre la bloqua, empêchant le jeune dieu de terminer son geste, une aura qui émanait de la pierre sur le gant de Thanos. Loki frémit… Il avait eu une chance, juste une chance… Il avait échoué, mais la même phrase tournait dans sa tête « un sur deux » et ça, il savait qu'il allait le réussir.

Thanos sourit avec un air mauvais.

\- Éternelle…

Sa grosse main se plaqua sur celle de Loki qui tenait le poignard, lui arrachant un rictus de douleur quand il lui pressa les doigts tout en lui disant sur un ton glacial.

\- Choisi tes mots avec plus de discernement…

Impuissant, Thor s'arqua de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se libérer. La situation allait dégénérer et il refusait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Seulement, ses entraves de métal ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Il était piégé, obligé d'assister à ce qui allait suivre.

La pression de la main de Thanos sur celle de Loki lui arracha son poignard qui tomba sur le sol pendant que de la main gauche, celle qui tenait le gant, il empoigna le jeune homme par le cou. Loki émit un glapissement pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrit, pour tenter d'inspirer un peu d'air. Son regard resta bloqué sur Thanos. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était terrorisé et il n'avait pas la force de chercher à croiser une dernière fois le regard de son frère. Un frère dont il perçut un cri étouffé par le bâillon lorsque Thanos l'empoigna, le levant du sol tout en continuant à l'étrangler.

Les mains de Loki s'agrippèrent au gant pour tenter de le faire lâcher pendant qu'il se débattait avec le même espoir fou. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il parviendrait à le faire céder.

Thor tira une nouvelle fois sur ses entraves. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était la pire de celle qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il observa le corps de Loki se tordre pour échapper à la poigne de son ennemi. Il le vit lutter de toutes ses forces. Son petit frère était un géant des glaces, il avait une force surhumaine, mais là, elle ne servait plus à rien et dans son attitude, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit de la peur et de la panique. Cela frappa Thor en plein cœur… Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de son aide et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Thanos s'amusa de cette situation, tournant la tête vers Thor pour observer son expression pendant qu'il étranglait lentement son jeune frère. Thor essayait de se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Thanos ce qu'il ressentait, mais comment pouvait-il rester sans rien dire alors que ce monstre étant en train de tuer la dernière personne qui lui restait en prenant tout son temps ? En l'étranglant progressivement pour qu'il ait le temps de se voir mourir… Thor ne parvint plus à se contrôler et un léger sanglot le secoua. Ce monstre qui l'avait tant torturé était en train de tuer son petit frère.

Thanos sourit et retourna la tête vers Loki, souriant plus grand en le voyant suffoquer. Il continua de sourire et le jeune homme, au bord de l'évanouissement, lui murmura tout en cherchant désespérément à respirer.

\- Tu ne… deviendras… jamais… un dieu

Cette ultime provocation, finie d'énerver Thanos puisqu'il serra un peu plus fort, finissant d'étouffer Loki dont le visage devint aussi pâle de la mort, pendant que ses yeux verts s'agrandirent et qu'il chercha une dernière fois à prendre de l'air pour respirer.

Impuissant et immobile, Thor se mit à hurler. Il hurla à Thanos de ne pas faire ça… de le relâcher… de ne pas lui prendre son petit frère… de le tuer à sa place… Il le supplia de ne pas aller au bout de son geste… Mais tout ce que les monstres autour de lui entendirent, ce fut des cris et des gémissements étouffés par son bâillon… Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

 _\- Loki… Non… Loki…_

Il aurait tant voulu hurler, trouver la force de se libérer, l'arracher aux griffes de ce monstre…

 _\- Loki !_

Mais il était trop tard… Bien trop tard et le craquement de ses os, déchira le cœur de Thor en deux.

Thanos s'en amusa et se rapprocha de Thor en tenant le corps de Loki par le cou, puis comme on se débarrasse d'un jouet cassé, il jeta le corps de son jeune frère à ses pieds, souriant en grand tout en lui disant.

\- Pas de résurrection cette fois !

Thor frémit pendant qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et que son regard ne pouvait pas détacher du corps de son frère étendu à ses pieds, un frère au visage couvert de sang et aux yeux grands ouverts, sans aucun artifice ni étincelles de vie… Un frère qui était mort… Un sur deux… Un frère qui était mort pour lui… Pour tenter de le sauver.

Thanos se désintéressa des deux frères et leva son gant, déclenchant des explosions dans le vaisseau avant de quitter l'appareil en feu et de disparaître grâce à la pierre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le vaisseau, les entraves de Thor se relâchèrent et le dieu di tonnerre bascula en avant en chancelant. Toujours en larmes, il parvint à faire quelques pas pour rejoindre le corps de son frère étendu sur le sol.

\- Loki…

Il posa une main sur lui, le secouant doucement pour essayer de le ranimer, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était mort, définitivement mort. Ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas compris, ce petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé malgré tout… Il était mort pour lui... Thor ravala ses sanglots, pendant qu'il laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Thor pleura quelques secondes puis il frémit et se redressa, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui fermer les yeux, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, mais il n'en eu pas le temps… Car au moment où sa main se posa sur la poitrine de son frère, le vaisseau explosa.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, je l'ai écris vraiment avec mes tripes alors, s'il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**


End file.
